Hurt Kidnapped Hurt
by Jazz-istca.aka.England
Summary: Ian Kirkland finds himself in the shadow of his brother he kidnapped Vic Bonnefoy-Kirkland Years later Vic's "real" Family tries to win her back. What will happen to Victoria when the world she knows is not the world she should?
1. Awake

Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine.

Warning: this involves language, Scottish humor, and kidnapping.

Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>Chapter one: Awake<p>

"_Papa! Papa!" screamed a little girl, as she ran down the stairs. She wore a bright blue night gown (blue being her favorite color), and she also had her hair sloppily in pigtails held together by two red ribbons. _

_The house wasn't very big a living area, and a kitchen was all that was downstairs the upstairs was mostly restrooms and bedrooms. Her brown eyes turned wide when she finally reach the kitchen, and found the person she had been calling. _

"_Honhonhon, you're awake, angel!" replied the French man said as he flipped his wavy blonde bangs out of his face. He wore the rest of his hair in a pony tail. His outfit consisted of a white puffy pirate shirt and black pants with matching boots. His hazy blue eyes set on hers with delight._

_The girl plopped down in his lap, and smiled up at him. _

"_Papa!" She hugged the man, and smiled up at him with big brown eyes. _

_The two in the kitchen could hear the pitter patter of feet upstairs (the girl knew her brothers were up). _

"_Mat, dude, sorry I didn't see you there" the shorter haired American boy said to the longer haired Canadian boy. _

"_It's alright, Al." the longer haired Canadian replied softly holding his teddy bare closer to his chest. _

_The little girl's family was not normal, and wasn't really related at all. But some how everyone had a title like any normal family except for…_

"_Bloody hell where is the tea!" cursed a curtain Englishman with bright green eyes massive eye brows and poke-a-dot pajamas on. _

_Now if her family where normal, this Englishman would be her mother (according to the fact he was the next oldest in the house hold), but for the girl to call him 'mother' was just too weird. _

_The girl sat contently on her Papa's lap, and ate her breakfast, pancakes, her longer haired brother had fixed for her. _

_She had just put the last bit of pancake in her mouth before the front door swag open with a thud! _

"_Ian?" the French and English man said in unison. _

_The French man gently slid the little girl off his lap to go confront the intruder. _

_The intruder was a red hair Scottish boy with a cigarette hanging from the side of his mouth. Like the Englishman, he had deep green eyes, but (unlike the Englishman) he wore a skirt of some kind, and a red shirt. _

_That red shirt, and the screams of her family were the last thing the little girl remembered before blacking out._

* * *

><p>Ian laughed at the thirteen year old girl standing in front of him.<p>

"You wrote that, Vic?" Ian smirked, very amused.

"For a school project, Ian!" Vic frowned putting her hand on her hips.

"Why would you write it like that?" Ian looked a little confused and a lot more hurt.

"'cause your version makes me sound abused and weak." Vic said flipping her hair back over her shoulder.

"Well your version makes me sound all bad and shit!" Ian said puffing his cigarette angrily.

"Don't be upset. It's not like any of my 'family' is alive to ask." She gave the Scottish man a laugh and took away his cigarette, "you said no more smoking."

"Babe, I say a lot of things. Now go to school." He hugged Vic taking back his smoke, and headed down into his office.

"She wrote a story about you." Ian looked at the smaller Englishman in the jail cell.

"Bastard. Does she know you took everything!" the English man spat at the Scottish man.

"No, Arthur. She doesn't know. Like you will tell her." Ian laughed, a cruel and harsh sound.

Arthur's voice was weak and sad, "C-can I see her? Just once?"

Ian smirked he loved having something over his younger brothers head, "We'll see, love"


	2. Secrets Reviled

Chapter two: Secrets reviled

Ian wore a dark expression as he swished the whiskey around the glass. This was his routine: get up, wish Vic off to school, torture Arthur with the memory of her, and wait for her to come home.

Ever since the day of the incident, Ian's life had circled around Vic. He wondered if it was because she gave him attention, then again he was the only one she had. Still, that was more then what he had at her age.

* * *

><p>"<em>You work for me, so I except you here on time, git! " Arthur screamed at Ian like always. Arthur screamed so much to the point Ian wanted to ask if Francis wasn't giving him enough in bed, but he decided not to. <em>

"_I'm only three minutes late." Ian frowned. He hated this treatment. How could his mother leave Arthur the business, and him nothing. Forced to work like a dog under Arthur's feet. _

"_Hurry up, and get to work then, twat!" Arthur pushed Ian aside, and walked prideful to his office. _

_Ian swore under his breath. The worst part of the job wasn't the work, no. It was the way Arthur talked about his family. The way he idled around Ian, and told him all about his perfect family. _

_What really got to Ian wasn't the soccer game one of the boys had next week, or the pancakes the other boy made that morning. It was the little girl Arthur talked about. It was like he was her pride and joy. _

_Then, something in Ian snapped. He needed a way out of this hell hole, and she was his ticket. _

_At first, it was going to be a ransom big enough, so he could stop working. _

_Yet, that all changed when he saw the little girl. He wanted her, so he could be the one to gloat about her. _

_He wanted her just so Arthur couldn't have her, and he wanted Arthur to be able to rub it in his face when ever he felt like._

* * *

><p>The door slammed, and knocked Ian out of his memories.<p>

"How was your day?" Vic said sitting down besides her guardian, "Did you find Nessie?"

Ian smiled, "Nah. She hides well, yah know?"

Vic nodded.

"How did you do on the project?" Ian asked, more curious then he thought he'd be.

"I got an 'F'." Vic said pulling out the papers from her book bag.

"What? Why?" Ian was furious.

"My teacher said I didn't understand the assignment." Vic frowned and slammed her head down on the table.

Ian patted her head genially, and gave an encouraging smile. "I want to meet this teacher. what's their name?"

"Mr. Willams."

Ian froze unable to think. It couldn't be. He couldn't be alive. Ian had killed him, and the other two that meant nothing to him.

"Oh. Today in P.E, I got tackled." Vic said rubbing her torso that was still sore. "Bunt, Mr. Jones gave the kid detention for like a week." Vic smiled at Ian.

Ian faked a smile back. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, I passed my French test. Mr. Bonnefoy told me I was a natural."

Ian nodded, and stood up. "I have to check my equipment. Finish your homework." Ian flew down the stairs to his office, and sprinted across the room to the cell were Arthur was asleep.

Ian hit the bars waking up Arthur. Ian had a death glare that could kill. "Are they still alive?"

The still sleepy Englishman looked confused, then it hit him like a bullet. "Why the bloody hell do you have to be so cruel!" Arthur hid his face into a pillow.

Ian decided to go another route, "What did Francis use to do for a living?"

Arthur smiled, "Does Victoria want to know?"

Ian faked a frown and acted grumpy to get what he wanted, "Yeah, so shut up, and tell me!"

Arthur seemed fooled by his acting, and really thought these questions were coming from Vic. "Francis was a French teacher at a high school." Ian cursed, and Arthur noticed. "Does Victoria really want to kno-"

"Why the hell does his job have to be so goody-goody. She thinks he was an evil pedophile." Ian frowned, but on the inside he was smiling and thinking he should really use his acting skills more often.

Arthur was fooled again, and again. Answering all of the Scottish man's questions that "Vic had asked".

"What about the boys how old would they be?" Ian asked.

"Twenty-ish."

"Out of school?"

"Most likely."

Feeling some what satisfied, and somewhat in need of a drink, Ian walked up the stairs. As he drank the thoughts swirled around him, but they all stopped with one.

_They're going to tell her the truth. _


	3. Stay After

Chapter three: Staying after.

Vic sat in her seat, and wished to any place else then in creative writing.

Mr. Williams hated her, or at least that's what she thought. He always made her pay attention, stay after class, or tell her that she wasn't getting the assignments. But, worst of all, he called her…

"Victoria," Mr. Williams said in his deep Canadian accent. "Please read your story."

"Yes, I, Vic, will read my story." Vic answered with a scowl, but smiled when the bell rang. "Oh. Darn. Too bad." she walked towards the door then Mr. Williams laughed and called her over to his desk.

"You have detention so, read your story, eh." Mr. Williams pressed his back against his black board, and nodded her to start.

"Fine. Papa papa, screamed…" Vic stopped at the sound of crying, who was crying?- Mr. Williams looked up, and chocked on a sob.

"Chelly." Mr. Williams moved towards her with the saddest look on her.

"What- What are-" Vic spilled a cup of pencils on the floor.

"Mattie. Wait." Mr. Jones stepped into the classroom with the same sad look on her face.

Vic ran out of the classroom for some reason um able to understand why those looks upset her so. Maybe Ian would know.

Then again, she couldn't tell Ian how a teacher advanced on her. He would just get mad, and do something stupid.

Her thoughts were pulling at her attention so much she didn't see Mr. Bonnefoy.

"Ouch. Oh. Sorry Mr. Bonnefoy." Vic rubbed her head.

"It's fine." Mr. Bonnefoy smiled, "Your crying. Why, mon chere?"

"It's complicated." Vic frowned.

"Maybe not be, as so as, you think." Mr. Bonnefoy smiled his famous smile.

Vic was utterly confused and just wanted to get home, so she nodded and ran for her house. She would just tell Ian a little of the story.

"Ian! Ian! Ian Kirkland! Where are you?" Vic was in desperate need of her guardian. She was so desperate she decided to go down into his study. She knew he said never to do that, but she would be careful. Beside, it was only aquatic tracking equipment, what could go wrong.

**OHHHH NO! What will happen next?**


	4. The truth in lies

Chapter 4: The Truth in Lies

"Victoria" Arthur's voice shock as he reached out to the girl.

Vic stood silence, at the bottom of the stairs, her expression was blank as she stared at the man in the cage.

"w-WHO ARE YOU?" Vic finally questioned.

"It's me, Victoria. It's me. Arthur." the man stared at Vic with longing in his eyes. "You've grown up so much. Your so beautiful." tears stared to stream down the man's face, and Vic felt confused and hurt at the same time. Why would Ian keep a man in the basement?

The basement door slammed at the top of the stairs. Ian looked at Vic in anger and in sadness.

"What the hell are you doing down here?" Ian roared.

"Don't hurt her-" Arthur attempted to speak, but Ian gave him a death glare and he fell silent.

"I was looking for you, Ian" Vic said looking at Ian then Arthur the Ian again.

"I was just at the store, Vic" Ian laughed trying desperately to hide the awkward moment.

"Oh. " Vic said then she turned to Arthur. "Why do you keep that man in a cage? I doubt he's Nessie." Vic turned back to Ian with tear filled eyes.

Arthur was shocked that the girl would cry for him. Even though he loved her when she was little she always resented him, but what his Scottish brother said next really surprised him.

"He used to rape you." Ian grabbed Vic and embraced her in a hug.

"I… I think I remember that." Vic said in-between sobs.

Arthur was left victim of watching this web of lies consume the poor girl. He could hardly handle it. Ian's threats and taunts were nothing compared to seeing her in his arms. It was the worst moment of his life. He wanted to die.

Vic sniffled a little then broke away from Ian's embrace. She then, turned to the cage and kicked the bars, causing Arthur to stubble backwards.

"You make me sick." Vic spat in the Englishman's face, "Why couldn't you die in the fire like the rest of my family!"

"Vic-" Arthur tried to speak, but Vic turned away.

She was almost up the steps when she heard Ian call to her.

"You'll never come down here again, right?" Ian questioned

"I have no reason to. I'm sorry, Ian. I love you." Vic blew a kiss in Ian's direction, and went back upstairs to her room.

Arthur stood silent and broken unable to think straight. Ian walked over to his cell annd gave a smirk.

"Kill me." Arthur said turning to face his brother's cruel smile.

Ian rose an eyebrow "Why?"

"Anything is better then this."

"This?"

"Knowing she hates me, and loves you."

"Maybe I will kill you." Ian's smirk grew.

"Really?" Arthur's hope grew as well only to be crushed by the words:

"and her too."

* * *

><p>Vic sat in bed unable to fall asleep knowing Ian was down there with that pig of a man. What kind of a name was Arthur anyway? Did he think he was a king or something?<p>

Even worse then the thoughts in her head was the fact she hadn't spoken to Ian about Mr. Williams yet.

Vic finally fell asleep guessing she would have to wait till morning.

* * *

><p>Ian sat at the table drinking his tea and smoking as usual, he looked up at Vic and smiled.<p>

"I have a meeting today." Ian said in-between puffs.

"With the scientists?" Vic asked confused

"No with your teachers. Mr. Ass Jack aka the gym teacher Mr. Chlamydia aka the creative writing teacher, and Mr. Butt Rape aka the French teacher."

Vic laughed, then had a scary thought.

_What if Ian finds out about them approaching her?_


	5. Nightmares

Chapter five: Nightmares

_Mr. Bonnefoy greeted Vic and him into the small conference room. He mumbled under his breath about it smelling like drugs, and Vic gave him a 'how would you know' look. Her eyes uneasily resting on the teachers._

_Mr. Williams and Mr. Jones stood up and shock his hand, then sat back down again without a word. _

_He uneasily sat down. After letting a few awkward moments of silence pass, he spoke, "So, is Vic in trouble or something?" _

_Vic's eyes lifted up from the spot on the floor she had been staring at. _

_He was asked to come to this meeting, he didn't ask for it. Vic's eyes were still uneasy._

"_She is not in trouble, Monsieur Kirkland." Mr. Bonnefoy seemed to wince at the last name. _

"_Then why the hell am I here?" he said in his 'pissed off' voice_

"_To talk…" The sound of the door being lock caused him to turn around. _

"_What the hell is going on here?" he questioned forcefully._

_Vic sat in silence waiting for the black out that always came to her whenever things got to bad. _

_He turned to Vic who was getting paler and paler by the second. _

_"I'm only asking one more time what's going on?"_

"_Ian Kirkland!" Mr. Bonnefoy yelled in what seemed like anger, "Your lying ends here!"_

"_What the hell?" he couldn't wrap his head around who these people were, what they wanted, or why they wanted it. _

_Until suddenly, he put the pieces together. _

"_Francis!" _

Ian woke up from the nightmare, panting and dripping in sweat. He banged his head against the wall. With just a few words from them could brake everything. Ian worked so hard to make his life perfect, and he's be damned if that would be ruined now.

* * *

><p><em>Flames shot up from the floor. Screams could be heard though out the house, but the voice closet to her screamed her name. <em>

"_Victoria!" _

_Over and over again that word is yelled. Then her arm feels tight, as if she's being dragged. She can't see anything. Her eyes are closed. She tastes blood. She opens her mouth to scream, but the pain in her jaw is to much to handle. She whimpers in pain, a sound deep in her throat. _

_The person dragging her hears this, and suddenly her torso feels tight. She's being carried. Her head is resting on the person's shoulder. _

"_Be a good girl." Is the new sound she hears. "and I won't have to hit you again." The sound is familiar. The sound is Ian. Ian's voice. _

Vic's eyes slammed open as she laid silent in her bed. She tried to go back to sleep telling herself it was just a nightmare, but she felt unsafe. Her brain and her body wouldn't let her fall back asleep. The scariest part was how real it felt.

* * *

><p><em>Victoria danced to the sound of invisible music. He watches her with amused eyes. He wishes this moment would never end. After all, he had just fought with her twenty minutes on what she was going to wear. He hears the boys play upstairs. He hears Francis in the kitchen laughing and cooking a French dish, that would probably digest better then his own food, but all of what he hears doesn't matter. For at that moment what he sees, his little girl spinning and swaying to music no one else hears, is what is bring him joy. <em>

Arthur's eyes fluttered open as tears dampened his warn out pillow. He bit his lip, so no one would hear him sob. After all of what's happened, his best memories were now his worst nightmares.


	6. Ironic Twist

Chapter 6: Ironic twist

Vic stood in front of the door to the meeting room. She didn't know how to feel about her guardian who cared so much about her meeting with teachers that creep her out and tried advancing on her.

Then again, there was a rapist in her basement, **life was not normal. **

Ian's mind was too on edge to go off and wonder how he dreamed up an exact duplicate of a room he'd never been in before, yet the thought took him aback a little.

Ian reached his hand out for the door, but instead it was met by Vic's hand.

He quickly noticed she was shacking and gave her a squeezed of the hand and a small wink to calm her down.

"It'll be okay. I'm sure you did nothing wrong." Ian assured her with the most normal tone he could muster up form his terror.

"Is it possible to do wrong by you?" Vic asked with a small giggle.

"You pregnant?" Ian asked raising a eyebrow.

"NO!" Vic said shocked by the question.

Ian smiled "As long as you aren't. Then the answer to your question is no."

Vic giggled, "What if I was?"

Ian frowned "I'd go to hell."

Vic just stared confused, the slightly asked, "What do you mean?"

Ian sighed as if to act serious, "I'd go to hell, because one. I'd kill the boy who did it to you."

Vic interrupted shortly, "You make it sound like an illness."

Ian held up a finger, so that he could continue explaining, "and two. Is because I hate seeing you in pain." For a second, Ian's playful mysterious green eyes lost all there magic and were just set in a serious dark expression.

Vic opened her mouth to speak, but Mr. Bonnefoy opened the door to let them into the meeting before she got the words out of her throat.

Vic smiled and bowed her head slightly in Mr. Bonnefoy's direction.

"Bonjour." Vic smiled at the French she was speaking.

"Bonjour. Victoria and her… father?" Mr. Bonnefoy questioned.

Ian frowned. "No. Just a guardian." Ian looked down at the floor.

At first right after the accident, Ian didn't mind the little comments from people who thought Vic was his daughter. He actually enjoyed that they thought something so adorable was his. Yet, now that Vic was older, Ian only felt awkward after such comments were said.

Ian felt his hand be pulled on, and he came back to reality. He looked at Vic and she motioned with her eyes to sit down, so they did just that.

Mr. Williams and Mr. Jones stumbled in just after the two were seated.

Vic sighed then looked up at the teachers with a worry look, "Am I in trouble?"

Mr. Jones laughed, "No. Kid, you're my favorite student. We just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Mr. Williams looked up and took a deep before talking, "My little sister was kidnapped at the age of four. Our family wasn't perfect, but it was good enough. After, her kidnapping I woke up in the hospital, and nothing seemed to make sense. Your story reminded me of her."

Vic began to understand why Mr. Williams was so weird. She use to sleep walk after the fire that killed her parents.

Ian looked confused, but decided to keep his mouth shut.

"It's okay. Thank you." Vic gave a small smile to assure her forgiveness was genuine.

Ian looked up from the floor, "Is that it."

Mr. Jones smiled nodding his head. "Vic's free to leave. Mr. Bonnefoy will show her out."

Ian frowned, "what?"

Mr. Williams looked at Ian with a small twinkle in his eye "This is a private school, and all parents must work some school event. You haven't done that, and there is only one more event left. The Formal."

Ian's frown grew deeper. "Alright."

Mr. Jones stared at him with pleading eyes, "If you don't, they will have no choice, but to take away Vic's scholarship. She won't be able to go to World U anymore."

Ian arose from his chair "I said I'd do it! So I'll do it. Back off."

Vic looked back at the meeting room door, and frowned. Mr. Bonnefoy smiled.

"You enjoy speaking French don't you?" he asked his blue eyes sparkled at the name of his own language.

"Yes, I do."

"Did somebody you know speak it?"

"I don't know. I didn't really know life before Ian."

"Does Ian speak it?"

"No way! He only speaks English, or when he's really upset or really happy he speaks some old Scottish language."

"You like living with him then?" Mr. Bonnefoy, who was walking in front of Vic, turned around. "I-I-"

Vic froze, she couldn't help but see the pain in this man's face. The same pain in that green eyed man in her basement.

"Thank you" Mr. Bonnefoy smiled turning around all the way walking back to the meeting room.

Ian walked up "After this episode, I see why I dropped out of school."

Vic laughed "Why can't I drop out?"

Ian laughed patting her head softly "'Cause kids are suppose to out shine there parents."

Vic gave a little giggle, "I have. I'm alive."

Ian stopped in his track, only a few feet from the car. "Stop that. Don't talk about it like that."

Vic looked down at the ground "I'm sorry."

Ian laughed and hugged Vic. "Race you to the car."

"Don't cry when I beat you!"

Vic ran to the car, forgetting Ian still had a hold of her. He picked her up and spun her around.

"What was that?" Ian said continuing to spin her

"Nothing- no- nothing!" Vic laughed and laughed till tears fell down her eyes. Ian put her down and ran to the car leaving her to stumble after him. Their ride home was full of laughter and happiness.

* * *

><p>Mei nudged her boyfriend Kiku.<p>

"Scholarship girl has a boyfriend! Kiku look!"

Kiku looked up from his philology book and sighed, "Good for her. Mei I have to study."

"Why are you taking philology anyway? You're not even good at it, you don't like being around people."

"I know, but I'm getting better. Heracles helps me out a lot."

"Yeah. Yeah. Okay." Mei began texting away on her phone to her click, being popular had it's advantages.

_We r going 2 c Scholarship girl Formal w/ new bf. Let's steal him away. ;D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author note: I added Taiwan and her story to increase drama. Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry this took so long I was on vacation. <strong>_


	7. True Colors

Chapter 8: True colors

Vic sat up in bed, and rubbed her tired eyes before getting out of bed. She grabbed her school uniform and headed off to take a shower.

Meanwhile, Ian rolled over in the area he passed out after drink till all hours of the night. Anything to stop the nightmares that came to him every night. With a sigh he rolled over again, it was difficult because he was still a little drunk. He heard water running and opened his eyes. _Why the hell was it so dark in his bedroom? Was he even in his bedroom? _he thought.

As he tried to stand he hit his head and soft fabric fell on him. _Where the hell was he? In a closet?_ he mentaly cursed.

Vic sat on the floor in the shower. She thought to herself as thw water ran down on her washing away all her worries. She began to daydream about what she would do if she was still with her family, but her dreams were cut short by a 'thud' noise that came from the closet.

"Bloody Hell!" cursed the figure in the closet.

Vic froze full of fear. Her mind wondered to only one person. The man in the basement, named Arthur.

Ian rubbed his head. He reached his hands up in frustration, and hit a door knob. He twisted the knob and crawled out. He had spent the night in the linen closet- he must have been very drunk.

His eyes bagan to agest to the bathroom lighting, and he brought himself to his feet. He began walking to the mirror to see the physical effects of his drunkness.

Vic was still frozen when she heard foot steps.

The footsteps where getting closer and closer till Vic finally got courage to do something.

"IAN!" She screamed, ready to sob at the thought she was in the same room with that monster.

Ian stumbled backward as the shower screamed.

_What the hell? is Irie in there?_ Ian asked to himself.

"IAN!" came another scream.

This time Ian was pissed, and screamed back. "STOP SCREAMING AT ME! YOU DAMN SHOWER!"

Vic blushed realizing it was Ian all along.

"Go-Go away!" She said in barely louder then a whisper.

"This is my house, shower. And in this house I'll do as I damn well please!"

Vic stood up slowly and peered out the curtain ever so slightly-all Ian could see was her big brown eyes but that was enough to make him blushed.

"I-I-I-" Ian started to walk backwards.

"Ian?" Vic said softly.

"Yes?" Ian asked, the blush spreading across his face rapidly.

"Leave."

"Yes of course."but Ian didn't move he was froze by his own embarrassment.

"Now, Ian"

Ian's face was ruby red as he turned, and bolted out the door.

Vic listened to make sure he was far on the other side of the house beforshe bursted out laughing.

Vic finally stopped laughing, and got out of the shower. She put on her school uniform, and twirled around her room, as she put on make-up.

Ian sat in his room, until he was sure she was gone.

* * *

><p>Mei sat outside the front gate waiting for Kiku to arrive.<p>

She sighed as he pulled up in his fancy new Toyota.

Kiku got out with a smile on his face laughing with the other person who opened the passenger door.

Heracles and Kiku walked up to the gate smiling and laughing, but when Kiku saw Mei with a stren look on his voice his face fell. He said goodbye to Heracles, and went to Mei's side.

"Been waiting long?" Kiku said bowing to show his apology.

"Long enough." Mei said fliping her hair back over her shoulder to show how upset she was. "Now be a good boyfriend, and come along. We have much to do before the Formal this Saturday."

* * *

><p>A~N- Irie= Ireland. just in case you were confused.<p> 


	8. Face offpart 1

Part One of a _**Epic**_ THREE part series (Bloody hell I've been in America to long…)

Face off- Part One

* * *

><p>Mei watched her peers flood into the cafeteria; she scanned each face intently waiting for just the right person.<p>

Vic stepped into the lunchroom, and began walking to her table. When she ran into Mr. Tall-Dark-and-Handsome, Heracles Karpusi.

"Oh. Um. My bad." Vic said slightly blushing.

"No. Eìnai entáxei.(It's okay)" Heracles gave a smug smile as if it didn't effect him in anyway, and walked away.

Mei found that to be her point of entry.

"Wow. Smart enough to get a scholarship, but not smart enough to look where your going?" Mei said in a teasing tone.

Vic smiled, not knowing the realness behind Mei's tone, "I guess not, but for real I feel awful."

Mei faked a smile, "Don't worry about it, Heracles is so laid back he won't say anything to anyone. Good thing too. Wouldn't want other seniors to find out a freshman is trying to push them around."

Vic looked a little pale then smiled, "I suppose you're right."

Mei just flipped her hair, and laughed "Of course I'm right. Come on sit, and have lunch with me."

Mei was the most popular freshman in the whole school. Only because, she was dating the popular senior, Kiku Honda. Vic was a little nervous to go sit with the popular people.

When they got to the table she became even more nervous, the table was full of seniors, including Heracles.

"Guys! History is so like totally lame!" a boy wearing the girls uniform and pink glitter said.

" History is important, da?" a scary man in the corner of the table said.

"Without History, we would not know where we need to go. We would not know where we've been." Kiku said eyeballing Heracles ever so slightly.

Vic's eyes went to the man who looked like he was about to fall asleep.

Heracles gave a slight smile, "Sometimes it doesn't matter where you go. As long as you find a way to get there. Right, freshman?" he looked at Vic.

She froze," I'm so sorry for running into you!" Vic heard laughter come from the table.

"You ran into poor Greece, amico ~" a short boy with a cubby face and weird curl that came from the side of his face.

"Bitch." a boy that looked similar, but had his curl on the other side of his head.

"Roma! I'm sure Miss. Kirkland didn't mean to, and Grecia can take care of himself, sí?" said the tannest man at the table. He looked almost Mr. Bonnefoy's age, but Vic didn't comment.

Vic decided it was better if she didn't talk, but she was glad to have Mei as her friend.

* * *

><p>Ian woke up with a headache to trump all headaches. He sat up slowly hearing his bed creek. His room was dimly lit, and he wondered why. He closed his eyes slowly.<p>

Arthur smirked, before speaking. "Hello brother. Kirkland magic does wonders doesn't it."

Ian's eyes shot open, "What did you do you wee Brat?" he turned to look at where Arthur's voice was coming from, but he saw his own face.

"I'm you now, Ian. I can finally bring my family together again after all these years."

"Like hell you-"

Arthur held up a hand, as they both heard the front door shut. "She's home."

"Ian!" Vic called from upstairs, "I have to tell you how running into a senior made me popular!" Arthur ran up the stairs to meet Vic.

"Get you're ass up here!"

"Young Lady! Watch your language! " Arthur said trying his best to sound like Ian.

Although the spell gave him Ian's body, it did not give him Ian's voice.

"Young lady?" Vic rose an eyebrow. "You okay, Ian?"

"Peachy."

"Oh. I get your still embarrassed about earlier." Vic giggled "Don't worry about it."

Arthur looked horrified. His brain was trying to process what exactly Ian could have done.

Then he rembered he could ask Ian himself, but he wished he hadn't.

"YOU CAUGHT HER IN THE SHOWER?" Arthur fumed, he knew for a fact the walls of the basement were sound proof. "YOU A BLOODY PIG!"

Ian was only amused by the reaction, and decided to have a little fun. "Yah know, I might have done more. I don't know I was drunk, after all."

"You twisted, twat!" Arthur was so upset, that the worst thought didn't hit him till he got up stairs.

_Why would Victoria forgive him after something like that…?_

_Did she have feelings for him?_

**XxX**

_**OOOOOH BOY! Climax! **_


	9. face off part 2

Author's apologizes- The character of Scotland in this story is based solely on the only Scottish person I know. If I have offended your nationality in any way I apologize.

Author's promise- This has a fairly happy ending. With those things said on with the story.

* * *

><p>Face off- Part Two<p>

_Vic sat staring at the fire. It was so life like. She knew she was dreaming, because she wore what she had on whenever she was in a dream: a short blue dress with red bows wrapped around her curly pig tales. Yet, the smell of smoke was so real. It was even hard to breath. Vic took a deep breath and felt the sting of smoke go down her throat. She wasn't dreaming anymore._

* * *

><p>Vic got up from bed and ran to the backdoor, but stopped at the kitchen where she saw a figure.<p>

"Ian?" she screamed even though the smoke stung her lungs.

"Bloody hell, stupid stove." Arthur cursed not realizing Vic was in the room, nor that the smoke reversed his spell. Giving him his body back.

"Ian?" she whimpered this time, as she struggled to see through the smoke. SHe couldn't see anything, but darkness and the sting in her throat grew.

Arthur managed to get downstairs without to many burn marks. His only fear was getting back up to help Vic.

"The house is going to burn down. Now I shouldn't save the likes of you, but I don't think I can get Victoria out of the house looking like this."

Ian nodded, just happy to be back in his own handsome Scottish body.

Arthur unlocked the cage door, and began heading upstairs.

"Go out the cellar door." Ian said forcefully grabbing Arthur's arm, pulling him back, and running up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Vic opened her eyes slowly to the blinding light.<p>

"I died?" she whispered to herself, and closed her eyes again.

She heard a familiar chuckle.

"Your not dead." Ian said a little weaker then usual his usual tone.

Vic rolled over and opened her eyes. Ian was in the hospital bed next to her wrapped in bandages and still in his normal clothes that were covered in ash.

"You look dead." she meant it as a joke, but after she said it she realized how true it was. A small tear began to fall from her face, then two, three, then she began to sob.

Ian painfully got up from the bed, biting his lip so Vic wouldn't hear how much pain he was in, and sat next to her to comfort her.

"Why yah crying, stupid?" he mustered up all his strength to give her a real laugh. "I saved you."

"I know, you shouldn't have! I mean look at you-" Ian put his hand over her mouth giving her a small glare.

"Vic, yah know me better than that. If for a second I didn't think you were worth it, I wouldn't have saved you. So, shut up with the you're not worth it crap. Got it."

Vic smiled, and reached up to move Ian's hand.

Ian thought how cute she looked when she smiled.

Vic thought how wonderful it was to see his green eyes sparkle.

They stayed like that for what seemed like forever, lost in each other's eyes.

* * *

><p>Mei smirked out side the hospital room. Stealing Vic's boyfriend was going to be much more satisfying, then she originally planed.<p>

Mei looked over at Kiku, who was busy texing, and Mei knew who.

"Do you love me?" Mei asked out of the blue.

"Of course." Kiku said not looking up from his phone.

Mei smiled, taking Kiku phone, and typing a message.

Tomorrow was the formal, and things needed to be perfect.

* * *

><p>Heracles' phone ringed in his pocket. He had a new message from Kiku:<p>

_**Want 2 go 2 formal 2gether? ;)**_


	10. Face off part 3

Face off part three

Ian sat in the middle of the department store staring at the dressing rooms.

A few old women passed by saw him, and started gossiping. Ian frowned.

He wasn't a perverted twenty something just waiting for some teenage girl to come out for the taking.

Vic walked out in her bright blue ball gown twirling around, so Ian could get a better look.

_Wow _Ian thought dropping his jaw a little. He mentally smacked himself, and repeated his speech over and over in his head.

_I'm not a pervert I'm not a pervert… I'm…_

"I look that bad?" Vic said, her voice sounded weak and pained.

Ian looked up. "No… of course. You look… presentable… you always do." Ian gave a smile.

Vic returned a small smile back, and went back into the dressing room.

_Presentable? _Vic was hurt by Ian's words. She crouched down in the corner of the room and small tears began to fall from her face.

Just as Vic was about to start weeping, her phone rang. She had a text message from Mei.

_**Kiku…. BROKE UP WITH ME! **_

Vic pulled herself up, and wiped her eyes. She felt a little bad that she's crying over nothing while her friend was heart broken.

Mei waited for a text message, and smiled at the response.

_**I'll be over soon. **_

Vic put her phone away, and dragged Ian off to buy the dress.

Ian got harshly dragged all the way to the car and was practically shoved in the driver's seat.

"Can you drop me off at Mei's? She lives right behind the school." Vic asked as she remembered where from a party held early that year.

Ian just sighs and nods. As he starts the car he sees Vic's face set in a hard frown.

"What's up?" he moves his hand from the gear shift to mess up her hair.

"Nothing. And you sounded almost American there, Ian. Is this town growing on you?"

"Just for that I'm wearing my kilt to your stupid Formal!" Ian smirked

Vic sighed. She knew he was serious, but,because they were already close to Mei's house, she decided not to make a big deal out of it.

"WOW!" Ian stared up at the giant white house. "This place is huge…"

"Her parents are loaded." Vic giggles.

Mei runs out to the car as soon as Ian stops.

"Come in. Come in!" she presses, pulling on Vic's arm.

"I'll pick yah up later." Ian yells, as he starts to back out.

"NO!" Mei screams, "You have to come in too! I need a male to judge me in my dress.! Please!" Mei pleads with her eyes.

Vic pulls on Ian's hand, hard. "Let's go, Ian."

Ian groans, and mumbles to himself about the only dresses he likes is the ones he use to put on Arthur.

Of course, Mei and Vic don't hear this, because they're already running to the door.

Vic steps inside the door, and Mie slows down to get in pace with Ian.

"So, where do you go to school?" Mei asked

Ian snorts, getting him a dirty behave-yourself-in-public look from Vic. He continues with, "I dropped out."

Mei smiles _Sweet. A bad boy!_ she thinks as she leads the other two into the dinning room.

"Just give me a second to get into my dress. Hey, Vic can you help me?" Mei turns to Vic with innocent eyes.

"Sure." Vic says smiling, she wanted to be extra nice to her friend at this time.

Mei quickly ran up the stairs and hid in her room, by the time Vic got up there Mei was out of site.

"Mei! Where are you?" Vic called

"The first door to the right" Mei called from her bedroom (actually the second door on the left.)

Vic opened the door slowly, as to not embarrass her changing friend, and instead found herself being pushed from behind.

"Mei!"

"Oh no! Vic the door knob is stuck!" Mei said, locking the door from the outside. "I'll go get Ian."

"Good idea!" Vic said worriedly

Instead of rushing to get Ian, Mei slipped into her short Asian styled dress. The dress was crimson with a black dragon stretching down the left side. The main part ended just shy of her knees, leaving the back to flow into a long train.

She glided down the stairs.

"What do you think, Vic-" Mei stopped, and looked around. "Where's Victoria?"

Ian looked up, and his eyes grew wide. He sighed to calm himself before he spoke. "She hasn't come down, yet."

Mei smiled. "You're so trusting." then she frowned "Maybe she snuck past you to go meet her new boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?"

"Oh. Shoot I should have kept my mouth closed."

"Who is it?"

"I can't say-"

"TELL ME!"

"… Okay. It's Kiku Honda." Mei looked at Ian with pitied eyes, "He was my old boyfriend, but he cheated on me.. With her."

Ian was fuming not caring what the girl had to say about her old cheater of a boyfriend, but suddenly the girl came at him. She hugged him, as tears rang down her face.

"Sorry. I- I just…"

"No it's fine." Ian said awkwardly patting her back.

* * *

><p>Heracles watched his friend stare at his phone. Kiku had been like that for hours now, waiting for something.<p>

"Kiku-kun?" Heracles tried his best to make Kiku feel comfortable.

Kiku sighed and laid back on Heracles' bed. "She broke up with me over a text. How can I let that go?"

Heracles' own heart pained him, but he kept his mouth shut. He just shrugged, and daydreamed about him and Kiku being cats together. No school, no detraction, and most important No Mei.

* * *

><p><strong>The end is coming….. <strong>

**Look for THE FORMAL DISASTER…**

**Rated T…**

**Coming soon to a Fanfiction near you!**


	11. The Formal Desater Part 1

Two parts to this :

Chapter 11: THE FORMAL DESERTER (part one)

* * *

><p>Arthur looked around the room before he announced he was back. To him it seemed like he never left.<p>

Alfred was wide eyed into a _Sports Illustrated _magazine, probably the swim suit addition. Mathew was typing on his keyboard with his stuffed bare by his side. Francis was only a few feet away in his favourite chair sipping wine, and nibbling on bread.

Arthur shut the door with a load **thud. **

"What the bloody hell! I come home to you all lolly gagging around like a bunch of half brain good for nothing-" Arthur's rant was cut short by Francis leaning over the back of the chair to kiss him.

"Welcome home, mon cher" Francis grinned

Arthur rolled his eyes, and stole Francis' wine. "It's good to be home."

"Dad?" Both boys looked confused.

"Is-is it really you?" Mathew stammered.

"I'm sorry. Who are you again?" Arthur teased

Mathew looked down a with a sadden look.

Arthur messed up his hair "You must be Alfred?" Arthur questioned in a teasing tone.

"No. I'm-" Mathew was cut off by his brother.

"NO! I'm Al! He's MAT!" Alfred grabbed his father from behind and lifted him up.

"Bloody hell boy! Have you gone mental? Put me back on the ground!" Alfred did as he was told, and Arthur sighed. "My boys you haven't changed much have you?"

Francis groaned in disagreement, "You weren't around for the teenage years."

Arthur smiled at his long lost lover, "Now our baby girl is a teenager." he sadly laughed.

The mention of Vic made the whole room darken.

"Chelly." Mathew frowned as he whispered her name

."Shelly!" Alfred hide his face in his hands afraid there might be tears.

Francis got up from his chair, and pulled Arthur into the kitchen.

"Arthur, I haven't told them." Francis said with saddened blue eyes.

"You mean they don't know it's her?"

"No, they don't know."

"Then let's tell them, and explain to her what happened while she's at the formal!" Arthur suggested.

"We could." Francis voice lost all it's flare and mystery "If Ian wasn't chaperoning the dance."

* * *

><p>Ian struggled with his tie. He eyed the clock, and decided to give up on the dammed thing. He decided it better he go to a Formal without a tie than without pants.<p>

Vic twirled around the hallway in her dress looking for something to put her hair up with. She walked into Ian's room, and scanned his many bottles of hair gel. Instead, she found a red piece of fabric all knotted up laying on his bed.

She went to work cutting it into strips, and decided to but her hair in pig-tails.

Ian looked at the clock again, and frowned. He wondered when this boyfriend of Vic's would arrive.

* * *

><p>Kiku sat outside the steps of an average looking apartment building. He searched the names sheet till he found the one he was looking for, and pressed the button.<p>

"Hello" Heracles asked crankily, he must have been sleeping.

"Can I come up?" Kiku asked adding an unnecessary bow.

"Kiku?" Heracles' voice seemed to lift, "Yeah. Sure."

The door buzzed, and Kiku walked in.

* * *

><p>Mei looked around her room for her dragon chopsticks.<p>

She finally found them and she smiled.

Vic had been the one to give them to her. She noticed, because the box and the paint were hand made.

Mei sighed. Stealing something away from Vic wasn't worth this much trouble.

All it left her was a weird feeling in her stomach, guilt maybe, and date less for the dance.

She sighed opening her window to let air in she saw a person unpacking next door.

"Oi! Hi there!" the girl said with a smile.

Mei looked dumbfounded. She'd seen that red hair before.

* * *

><p>Ian was silent on the way to the dance, only eyeballing Vic a few times. He didn't want to start a conversation, but he had to know who this Kiku boy really was.<p>

"Oi! Vic?" he asked sheepishly

"Why don't you call me Victoria?" Vic continued to stare out the window, but something in her voice told Ian she was seriously asking.

"I don't know." Ian answered nervously.


	12. The Formal Desater part 2

_**Author note: WOW! So FINALLY here is the last chapter of Hurt Kidnapped Hurt. Sorry it took so long. **_

_**Xoxox,**_

_**Jazz**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: (part 2) FINAL CHAPTER!<strong>

Mei sat still for a moment unable to think straight.

"Um. Hi." she chocked out.

With that said the girl went back to putting her things away. Mei turned to leave the room. She slowly gained the courage to turn back around before making it all the way to the door.

"Are you related to… Ian?" she asked slightly hopeful.

"…Brother?" The young woman's eyes grew as big as plates as she stared at Mei for what felt like forever.

* * *

><p>"I hate this… "Ian mumbled under his breath. Watching young couples cling to one another only made him feel lonelier.<p>

"Can I go dance now?" Vic asked hopeful.

Ian sighed in frustration she seemed to only have two things on her mind. One being why he didn't call her Victoria… The second thing being if she could dance with some random boy Ian hated explaining himself for both, so he choose the lesser of two evils.

"Sure." Ian nodded to the dance floor, and took another swig of the booze he had hidden in his jacket pocket.

Arthur ran his fingers through spell book after spell book, hopelessly trying to find the right one.

"Dad?" Alfred asked shyly.

Arthur sighed in frustration, replying in a grumpy and rash tone, "WHAT?"

Alfred stepped back softly, "don't you think this is going extreme?"

Arthur gave him a glare that was sure to melt flesh off its victims, "Extreme? No! I think I have gone as far as I should to tell you the bloody truth!"

Alfred shook his head leaving the cold glare of his father… Arthur began to chant.

* * *

><p>"Oh. I see." Mei said staring at this girl for a very long time. She had just heard the worst story full of pain, sadness, and hurt… So much hurt it would lead a person to kidnap their own niece.<p>

"Iona…" Mei began, touching the young woman's arm.

"I'm okay." Iona said with a slight smile, but Mei could tell she was in great pain.

Mei bit her lip _great I get a friend, and this happens… Life sucks… _

Mei was shot out of her self pity by her cell phone vibrating. It was one of her fellow cheerleaders texting her to remind her of the Formal.

"SHIT!" Mei said out loud causing Iona to jump. "Oh… Um sorry. But I have a Formal at my school, and…"

"Can I come?' The redhead smiled

"Sure. Great." Mei replied happy her friend was out of depression… For now.

Arthur started at his slender teenage figure in the mirror; for once a spell had worked the way he had intended it to. Francis came into the hallway holding up Alfred's hardly warn old suit.

"Honhonho~ seeing you like that brings back memories!" Francis smiled seductively.

"Let's hope it brings back Victoria." Arthur said staring down at the floor. The men both nodded.

* * *

><p>Ian stared at the flow of people increase. Sadly, as more people came it was hard to keep his eye on Vic. He frowned, and sat back in his chair.<p>

Vic smiled as she span around the dance floor.

"Ello, Cutie." she heard a man say in her ear. Vic blushed.

"Hi."

The man grabbed her waist, and led her to the side of the room.

"You want to get out of here?" the young man asked with a wink of his eye.

"I- I"

* * *

><p>"I- I"<p>

Ian woke up, and saw the dance was wrapping up. He saw one of Vic's friends crying in a heap.

"I MISSED IT!" he heard the girl sob.

Still drowsy from his nap he began to stand up, and look for Vic. Only to have his ears pick up on a voice that stopped his brain from functioning.

"OI! No need to cry!" Iona… What the hell was she doing here…?

* * *

><p>Vic woke up in a princess bed. She half expected the guy she was with to be naked beside her, but as she turned around what she saw was more terrifying…<p>

"YOU!" she screamed waking Arthur up from his sleep in the chair next to her bed.

"What have you done? Where's IAN?" Vic began to cry, tears cocked her from demanding more answers to her questions.

"Why do you want him?" Arthur asked fed up with all of this bullshit. She was HIS daughter and he be damned if he let her talk to him that way!

"I love him!" Vic yelled with such a passion it nearly knocked Arthur out of his chair.

"You…"

* * *

><p>Ian sat there completely dazed. Why on EARTH was his twin sister there… consoling a young girl.<p>

As if the world hated him, Iona turned around. Her duller green eyes stared at his vibrant ones as if looking into his soul.

"BROTHER!" she called, leaving Mei's side she ran to him with open arms.

"Iona!" Ian shouted flustered.

The next thing to be said would send Ian into a great depression.

"Where's Victoria?" Mei piped in.

Ian thought for a moment at where he last saw her… And with whom he last saw her.

He remembered it was someone guy he kind of recognized… this boy was officially… ENGLISH!

* * *

><p>Arthur could not hear his own thoughts, and couldn't control his actions. He hit Vic square in the face.<p>

"I'll have that Bloody BASTARD thrown in JAIL!"

Vic cried. But not for her self. No for him… Ian wherever he was she cried for him. That day… the famous Spring Formal… that day was the last day Victoria "Vic" Angel Kirkland talked. Now, Victoria is a mute living under the "protection" of Arthur Kirkland. He never let's her out of his sight.

Ian Kirkland spends his days in the county jail. Most of the time he is visited by his sister. She tells him how Vic is doing. His only joy in life now is hoping the girl he raised is okay in another's arms... He now feels athur's pain.

* * *

><p><em>This is why my paper is written about the serious of events in this family… I now see how the philosophy can be seen in real life. All it took was Hurt. Hurt lead to kidnapping. Which lead to more hurt.<em>

_-Kiku Honda_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author note: Sorry if ending seems cheesy… Just liked it... and had to rush it because my computer is acting up <strong>__**L**_

_**Xxx, **_

_**Jazz**_


End file.
